


12x48 Cookies™

by BlueTheBird



Series: shitty shots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, also appearntly this shit is focused on the four apartment adventures, but this isnt a soulmate au, lance lives with the three cause in this he aromntic and is platonic soulmates with the three, lmao enjoy it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTheBird/pseuds/BlueTheBird
Summary: Otmeal Cookie Shot* 3/4 ounce butterscotch schnapps* 3/4 ounce Irish cream liqueur* Splash of Jägermeister* Splash of cinnamon schnapps* Pour the liqueurs into a cocktail shakerwith ice.* Shake well.* Strain into a shot glass.





	12x48 Cookies™

**Author's Note:**

> this is caused by my friend accidently ordering 12 12 dozen eggs, finals bordem and the fact that i love writting terrible stuff.

Hunk squinted to try and see the writing on the bag in his hand. He turned it over in his hand to make sure he was holding the right thing before turning it back to the recipe side. 

"Im to tired to do this."He sighed, rubbung his eyes with his other hand and yawing. It was the end of finals week and he hadnt slept properly in the past six days, either studying for himself or helping his spouses study. Now that he had free time as he just came home from his last exam, he figured he would sleep.

"But i want cookies so bad." He said, turns out slee meant making cookies. He glanced at the time, seeing it was only two in the afternoon. That meant it would be a couple hours before the others got home, Lance getting off work at 6 the earliest.

"I can do this."He said, determined and readyto make cookies.

 

He could not do this, he was positive he could not do this. It was to late to go back at this point though, three bowls of covered cookie dough sitting infront of him. All he remember before falling asleep, was accidently spilling a whole bag of flour into a bowl and then it was a blur from there.

"How?"He asked himself, looking at the clock to see it was now four pm. He accidently fell asleep while waiting for the cookie dough to rest. Hewas almost positive though he could not cook, how many cookies that three BIG bowls of cookie dough would make in time for the three to come home.

He considered wrapping uo the dough and putting it in the freezer to save it for next time he wanted cookies, but one look at the small freezer told him that would not work.

"Mama didnt raise no quiter."Hunk said, rulling uo his sleeves and cracking his neck. He was going to do this, the recipe only called for 15 minutes baking time and if he did the math and up it he could possibly change it to only 5 minutes.

He opened up the drawer next to him and grabbed a pen a paper and began calculating how hot the oven had to be.

Twenty minutes later, he had the oven at its highest setting and was rolling out cookie balls like a machine. He had four trays next to him full of cookie balls, two in the oven and be was working on the last two at the moment. He was gratefull his mother bought him all the cooking trays for the months he helps with her book club snacks.

The oven beeped and hunk quickly threw on his oven gloves and opened the oven, pulling out the two trays and putting the other two in. He took off his mits and pressed the timer reset button before getting back to work on the cookie rolling.

The process continued for a long time, and Hunk repeated the motions till all cookies where done and the kitchen was covered in cookies from every counter top.

All the cups layed on the counter as well, filled with cookies from when hunk ran out of plates.

Suddenly the door opened up and the sounds of people talking filled the apartment.

"Hunk, we're home!"Lance yelled, walking into the kicthen doorway.Instanitly he stopped walking, having Pidge and Keith both simultaneously run into the back of him. 

Sitting on the kicthen floor was Hunk crying into a glass of milk, a tray off cookies on his lap and two in his hand. He looked at the three and stuck both cookies in his mouth and taking a sip of milk. Keith criged at the possibly salty taste form the tears.

"Hunk?"Pidge asked, heasitant and worried. Like talking to Hunk at the moemnt would cause him to burst into sobs.

"Why are there so many cookie!?" Lance asked, finally noticing the cookies covering oractically ever inch of the kitchen. Just then, hunk finnished his cookies and began to cry even more.

"I-i just wanted c-chocolate chip cookies!"Hunk said, wiping his eyes and laughing. "And not only did i make four-fucking-hundred by accident, i made dumb ass rasin cookies!"

Pidge covered her mouth to try and hide her laugh, while Keith snorted out loud. Lance sighed and walked over to Hunk, gently taking away the tray of cookies. 

"Okay Hunk, whens the last time you slept?"Lance asked, sitting on the floor in front of Hunk. The bigger boy shrugged and took another sip of milk.

"I took a nap a couple hours ago."

"I dont think that qualifies as sleep if you havnt done any more than that."Keith said, walking over with Pidge and sitting next to Lance. He grabbed the tray that Lance put down and began to eat one.

"On the brightside the cookie monster would love you."Pidge said, grabbed the cookie closest to her an taking a bite. She almost gagged once she realized it was very burnt but swalled it with a starined smile.

"Im sorry,"Hunk said, sounding extremley sorry, "Turns out trying to cook cookies at 500° to lower cooking time doesnt work."

Lance couldn't hold it in, and suddenly he was on the floor clutching his stomach and crying from laughter. 

"What!"Hunk ask, looking at Keith and Pidge who seemed to be homding in their laughter, "Whats so funny!"

"Y-you made f-fourhundred cookies and b-burnt some trying to speed cook them!"Lance practically yelled between laughing. Then Pidge couldnt keep it in and started to laugh as well, and soon after Keith.

"Im crying on the floor eating cookies and you laugh at me!"Hunk yelled, throwing his hands uo in the air. The milk out of his cup flew out and onto the burnt trays of cookies, making a slad slapping noise. Soon the three where all crying form laughing so muchh and Hunk was concerned Lance was about to pass out from ocetgen loss.

"Its not that funny!"Hunk yelled, not able to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"Four hundred!"Pidge yelled, leaning into Keih to try and keep her sitting up right.

Hunk smiled and shook her head, dropping the empty cup to cross his arms. 

"I hate all of you."He said, but was ignored by the three's extreme laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao take a shot everytime there is a spelling error or something doesnt add up.
> 
> (also i didnt edit this cause iw rote the whole thing in 30 minutes at school and guessed on my entire chem final to finish this ((jk i just didnt know anything on it)) so hoepnyou enjoyed)


End file.
